Friday The 13th: Bloody Diaries
by Inferno999
Summary: Lucharon, Mataron y Sobrevivieron a este horrible juego impuesto por el dios Deus Ex Machina, Yukiteru Amano y Gasai Yuno, sin importa que, lograron sobrevivir y realizar su prediccion de quedarse juntos hasta el final, incluso si uno debe morir cuando todo termine. Pero nunca esperaron, que su futuro terminaría siendo cambiado al encontrase con cierto individuo (TWO SHOT)
1. One Shot Special: The Last Prediction

**¡HOLAAAAAAA! FELIZ VIERNES 13! (Al menos en mi país :v) ¡¿COMO ESTAN CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS?! Aquí su buen amigo Inferno999 con una actualización ¡MUY, MUY ESPECIAL! ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE HOY ES VIERNES 13! Y se seguirán preguntando ¿Qué tiene de especial? Como sabrán, "Friday The 13th" es una de las franquicias de películas de terror que marco mi infancia, asi mismo con su tan distintivo y propio original ¡ICONO DEL TERROR! JASON VOORHEES! Y que mejor manera de hacerle honor que en su dia mas importante. ¡Su cumpleaños! ¡Y la fecha en la que se pone más sangriento y BADASS! Este es uno de los primeros VS de la cuenta, asi que espero os guste.**

 **Ahora lo que tenemos aquí es a la Yandere más adorada, más cotizada, más deseada y mas amada a más no poder por mucho ¡GASAI YUNO! Y yo me considero un fan también, pero no tanto como algunos pendejos que he visto que dicen que es la mejor asesina y yandere del mundo. A fin de cuentas, ella sigue siendo humana, a menos que los teléfonos hayan sido rotos y sabemos que aquí eso no ha pasado aun. Reitero "¡LOS TELEFONOS ESPECIALE AUN NO HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS, AUN QUEDAN LOS DE YUKI Y YUNO!" Ellos son los únicos y ahora mismo, me daré la liberta de hacer este VS según mis conocimientos de los dos contrincantes**

 **¡AHORA SÍ, SIN MAS!**

 **¡COMENCEMOS ESTE VIAJE AL TERROR!**

 **Luz, Cámara** **…**

 **¡ACCION!**

 **Friday the 13th: Bloody Diaries**

 **One Shot Special: ¡DEATH BATTLE!**

 **Ubicación: En un Bosque de América**

Finalmente, casi lo habían logrado, despues de enfrentar tantas muertes, tragedias, accidentes y masacre en masa, pudieron acabar con todos los usuarios de Diarios que había en el juego del Dios Deus Ex Machina, y los que lograron pasar la dura prueba y llegar hasta aquí. Fueron el joven de secundaria Yukiteru Amano y la otra joven Gasai Yuno, ambos jóvenes se las arreglaron para matar a todos, sin embargo. Todavía quedaba uno para que termine el juego, uno de ellos debía morir a manos del otro para poder ascender y convertirse en el nuevo Dios, pero a lo largo de todo, se habían terminado por enamorar. Sin embargo, Yuno que es la más inestable y con una increíble sangre fría para matar se había ofrecido a morir con tal de que su amado Yuki pudiese seguir viviendo

Sin embargo…

Algo no estaba bien

Los dos se las arreglaron para viajar lo más lejos posible, para estar junto en el final y asi terminar el juego de supervivencia. Estaban en una cabaña de un bosque en los Estados Unidos, hasta aquí llegaron con tal de estar juntos y aquí morirá uno de ellos.

Yukiteru estaba nervioso. Él sabía porque estaba aquí, para cumplir el último deseo de Yuno de hacerlo con ella, para poder morir tranquilamente, tener su primera vez se le hacía difícil, contando con todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora. No podía pensar bien

-'Es increíble, que haya logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero todo fue gracias a ella. Me siento algo mal sabiendo que al final morirá'- miro desolado hacia el cielo nocturno puro y oscuro lleno de estrellas

-Es una linda noche ¿No lo crees, **Yuki**?- el susodicho se volteo para ver a la responsable de esa linda voz

-Yuno…- el vio a la joven de cabello rosa en un Yukata bastante atractivo de color rosa con flores pintadas en él, le quedaba demasiado bien

-Yuki…sabes, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora pudo ser malo pero. ¡Desde ahora todo se pondrá mejor!- sonrió dulcemente, aunque Yuki sabía que bajo esa sonrisa había una asesina aterradora, pero la acepto con el tiempo

-Hum, supongo…y bueno, t-tu sabes…- de repente Yuno ve que su amado tiene la cara roja, lo que hace que se acerque curiosa

-¿Qué pasa, Yuki? ¿Te sientes mal?- ella se acerco, pero de repente. El la agarro de los hombros sorpresivamente

-¡¿Y-Yuki…?!- ella se sorprendió pero cuando se dio cuenta, su amado tenía una expresión seria, pero el sonrojo seguía ahí

-Yuno…tu… ¿De verdad deseas hacerlo, con alguien como yo?- pregunto repentina y seriamente, haciendo a la peligrosa sobresaltarse un poco

Yuno tuvo un leve rubor, pero aun asi, formo una dulce sonrisa y para sorpresa de Yuki, ella lo beso de repente, no tardo mucho en corresponder y los dos entraron en un profundo beso, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire

-Fufú, por supuesto que te escogí a ti. Te amo más que a nadie, Yuki- sonrió felizmente mientras puso sus brazos a su alrededor en un tierno abrazo

-Yuno…- Yuki la miro fijamente y la volvió a besar, para luego entrar otra vez a la cabaña y seguir hasta que de la hora precisa que predecía el diario de Yuno para por fin volverse uno

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque**

-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Si, no te detengas! ¡Continua, John, no te detengas! ¡Oh, Si! ¡YESSSS!-

-¡Hummmm! ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡¿Te gusta como muevo mis caderas?! ¡Te encanta que te azote ese grande y redondo culo! ¡Maldita puta!-

-¡SIIIII! ¡SIGUE! ¡SIGUEEEE!-

Se podía ver a una pareja teniendo sexo en pleno bosque, puro y duro sin importarles quien o que los pueda oír y ver, estaban sumidos en el placer, mientras continuaban con el acto obsceno y lujurioso en pleno bosque, ni siquiera entraron a la carpa que estaba a su lado, solo se pusieron junto a la fogata, y fornicaban con todas sus fuerzas

" _ **Ch-Ch-Ch-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haaa…"**_

La pareja seguía fornicando fuertemente, sin darse cuenta de los movimientos que venían de uno de los alrededores el profundo verde y oscuro bosque

-¡Déjame ponerme arriba! ¡Estuve practicando un movimiento de cadera que te volverá loco!- la mujer joven llena de sudor cambio de posición con su novio, ahora estaba arriba y empezó a cabalgarlo con fuerza y rapidez

-¡FUUUU! ¡Más rapido, vamos mami, más fuerte! ¡HUMMMM!-

-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Y-Ya…ya voy…voy a correrme! ¡Vamos, juntos!-

Los dos empezaron a hacerlo más fuerte y rapido, los sonidos chorreantes resonaban en el bosque, combinados con el azote de piel sudorosa y los gritos de placer de la pareja que estaba por llegar al clímax, sin darse cuenta que una sombra asechadora se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente

" _ **Ch-Ch-Ch-Ha-Ha-Haaa"**_

La pareja continuaba el acto sexual cada vez más intenso y violento, listos para dar paso al placer sexual del clímax. Los dos jóvenes seguían y seguían cada vez más rapido, los gritos de placer se hacían más descontrolados

-¡HA! ¡ACABO! ¡ACABOOO! ¡TOMALO TODOOOOO!- el joven impulso más sus caderas con fuerza haciendo saltar a la mujer quien grito de placer

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

 **¡CRACK! ¡SPLASH!**

El joven aun invadido por el placer solo se tumbo ahí, jadeando fuertemente al sentir que su eyaculación caliente aun seguía y llenaba el vientre de su compañera, se dejo caer sobre el suelo del bosque mientras recobraba el aliento y dejaba su cuerpo relajarse. Sin embargo…por alguna razón sentía que el interior de la vagina de su amada lo estaba apretando fuertemente todavía

-Amor…enserio, no creo poder por otra ronda, me estas apretando como loca, mujer- el hombre mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, pero, no obtuvo respuesta

-¿Amor…?-

-Gah…G-Gahaagagaguahaaaaaaaaaaaa…- un sonido como de atraganto se escuchaba, el joven alzo la mirada solo para quedar completamente en shock y aterrador

-¡OH SHIT! ¡OH MY…OH MY FUCKING GOD!-

John vio completamente espantado como una mano había atravesado el pecho de su amada y este sostenía algo palpitante en el. Latía fuertemente, era **su corazón**. Ella se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, mientras se orinaba y lentamente dejo de moverse hasta quedarse completamente tiesa, había muerto

John vio aterrado al responsable. Gracias al fuego de la fogata puedo ver casi bien quién era y lo aterrador que se veía. Era enorme, quizá más de dos metros, cuerpo robusto y musculoso, su piel era pálida y casi cadavérica. Traía un abrigo de cuerpo gris completamente desgastado y trapiento, debajo de eso otra camisa negra llena de agujeros y desgarres, debajo de eso una camisa gris harapienta y sucia, pantalones de mezclilla negros igual de desgastado y rotos, unas botas negras de cuero y finalmente lo que más le aterro y llamo la atención

 **Era esa mascara de Hockey que cubría su rostro**

-¡¿Q-Que…QUE MIERDAAAA?!-

 **¡CRACK! ¡SPLASH!**

El hombre aplasto el corazón de su amada y saco su brazo generando una vista gore y enfermiza, mientras un rio rojo de sangre salía de su pecho y boca aunque ella ya estaba muerta. John se despego lo más rapido que pudo y se alejo del hombre enorme que no parecía humano en lo absoluto, mas era un monstruo, un monstruo sin alma o misericordia

" _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha…"**_

John se arrastro por el piso aun asustado y congelado por el shock, al ver como un frio y horrible chirrido metálico resonó a su alrededor, el hombre había sacado un gigantesco machete que tenia al lado de su abrigo, John estaba asustado, quiera correr, pero no podía, era como si sus piernas se hubiesen petrificado del miedo

" _ **Ch-Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

El hombre aterrador levanto el gran machete mientras John veía congelado del miedo como la gran arma se alzaba frente a el

-¡N-NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE DARE LO QUE SEA! ¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¿DINERO? ¿MUJERES? ¿UNA MALDITA MANSION SOLO PARA TI? ¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESPERA ESPERA ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SPLASH!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El machete rebano la mitad de John pasando por su lado derecho, el hombre saco el machete mientras un chorro de sangre salió disparado, volvió a azotar el machete en el mismo lugar, esta vez, partiendo a John por la mitad, dejando las dos mitades en el piso mientras el charco de sangre y órganos se hacía más grande. El hombre que no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo la horrible escena, solo agarro los cuerpos y los llevo a arrastras fuera del lugar, dejando los charcos de sangre y tripas para la posteridad

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

Sin embargo el detuvo su paso, alzo la mirada hacia una colina cercana divisando una pequeña cabaña que tenia luces encendidas y echando humo de la chimenea, el hombre sin titubear tiro los cadáveres en unos arbustos, decidido, se puso en marcha hacia la pequeña cabaña que osaba perturbar el suelo de su lugar de descanso

" _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

 **Mientras, en la Cabaña**

Yuki veía al bosque que estaba bajando la colina algo preocupado, hace rato escucho un grito atronador, no quería saber que lo había provocado pero sabía que esta noche le costaría dormir. Aunque con Yuno no debía preocuparse ¿Cierto?

-No te preocupes, **Yuki** , sabes que no dejare que nadie te haga nada…jiji- rio Yuno quien abrazo a Yuki por la espalda frotando esos no tan grandes y nada pequeños pechos en sus espalda, haciendo que él se sonroje un poco por el tacto

-L-Lo sé…es solo que…me tomo por sorpresa. Seguramente solo haya sido un animal salvaje o algo, jeje- trato de calmarse, pero es la primera vez que escuchaba un grito como es. Ni siquiera en los asesinatos en los que tomo parte había escuchado un grito como ese

-Sabes, **Yuki** , yo sé de algo que podría hacer…para relajarte…- hablo coqueta mientras bajaba su mano lentamente hasta su entrepierna. El estaba usando una bata y Yuno un también, asi que ella tenia vía libre hasta su miembro

-Yuno…-

El veía sonrojado como su mano paso dentro de su bata, buscando a su compañero

- **Yuki…-**

Los dos se vieron un momento a punto de besarse profundamente otra vez…

 **¡SWICH!**

De repente, hubo un corto circuito y las luces se habían apagado sorprendiendo a los dos, Yuno solo vio seriamente como este lugar se había apago mientras las otras cabañas a lo lejos y algunas cercanas seguían encendidas mientras esta era la única que se apago, por tanto, no fue un apagón, alguien la saboteo

-¿Q-Que…que fue eso? ¿Un Apagón?- se altero Yuki pero no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando Yuno agarro su mano y lo llevo lejos

-¿Y-Yuno? ¿Q-Que haces, que sucede?- le pregunto frenético mientras ella seguía llevándolo al interior de la cabaña a quien sabe donde

-Calma **Yuki** , yo te protegeré. Matare a quien sea que trate de arruinar nuestra velada juntos~- dijo sonrojada pero con esa mirada esquizofrenica que siempre pone, Yuki seguía asustado ya sea por el asesino que entro a la cabaña o la misma Yuno que de nuevo entro en modo psicópata

Yuno lo llevo a su habitación buscando donde esconderse, hasta que vio el gran armario que estaba al lado de su cama

-¡Ven, **Yuki**! ¡Escóndete ahí, y no salgas hasta que me haya encargado del intruso! ¿Sí?- sin titubear ella lo metió al armario y le sonrió lindamente de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta, Yuki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que ella ya se había ido

-'¿Enserio esto está bien? Dejarla ir solo no es bueno, pero, estoy hablando de Yuno asi que estoy seguro que estará bien…espero'- pensó mientras se sentó en la parte más profunda del armario, escondido

 **Con Yuno**

La linda sonrisa que tenia cambio a una expresión sádica y psicótica al pensar en quien podría ser el bastardo que se atrevió a interrumpir su dia especial en el que finalmente se volverían uno, estando tan cerca de cumplir su predicción, despues de haber fallado en su primer intento en el mundo anterior, no iba a dejar escapar esta nueva oportunidad

 **-Lo matare…lo matare… ¡LO MATARE!-** armada con su cuchillo militar y una pistola de 9mm se dirigió a la sala de la cabaña, que estaba silenciosa y casi oscura de no ser por la luz que daba la luna llena en el cielo despejado, Yuno vio completamente alerta por cualquier movimiento, en toda dirección,

Pero…

No había nada…sin importar el silencio, no podía escuchar el más mínimo sonido en todo el lugar, aun con un sentido del peligro tan entrenado no podía percibir al enemigo, ni siquiera un suspiro , pisada o se de sangre…

" _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

Yuno rápidamente se volteo hacia su derecha donde estaba la puerta principal que estaba abierta dejando entra una brisa de viento haciendo que se golpe una y otra vez

-'¿Trata de distraerme?'- pensó mientras veía otra vez en cualquier dirección

 **¡BZZZZZZZ!**

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, y ella no dudo dos segundos en ver el mensaje que seguramente decía que algo le estaba pasando a su amado Yuki

Cuando abrió el mensaje ella había frunció el seño fuertemente

" _El Asesino que entro a la casa está en el cuarto buscando a Yuki, el todavía está escondido en lo más profundo del armario ¡Debo matarlo ahora!"_

Ella guardo su teléfono y fue corriendo directamente a su habitación lo más rapido que pudo sin siquiera pensar quien o que arma posea el asesino, el lo matara antes de que ponga sus manos en su amado

 **¡BAM!**

Ella pateo la puerta con fuerza abriéndola fuertemente

-¡ **YUKI**! … ¡¿?!- Ella amplio la mirada cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía, había signos de que había alguien ya que todo lo que estaba en los cajones estaba regado por doquier, pero el armario estaba intacto

-¿C-Como…?- su diario nunca se equivocaba, el asesino debía estar aquí

-¿Y-Yuno, eres tú?- ella escucho la voz de Yuki en el armario, al menos estaba bien

-¡ **Yuki** , rapido, hay que irnos, es mejor ir a donde haya más terreno!- ella abrió el armario rápidamente y tomo la mano del pelinegro para sacarlo lo más rapido posible, pero cuando este estaba por salir, su mirada palideció

-¡Y-Yuno, cuidado!- justo cuando estaba fuera, Yuki la empujo lo más fuerte que pudo

 **¡SLASH!**

Yuno vio impactada cuando un gigantesco y robusto hombre enmascarado salió de la nada y trato de cortar con ese enorme machete, pero Yuki la aparto el corte pario la puerta del armario en dos pero el machete quedo atorado en el suelo

-'E-Esa fuerza…no es normal…'- pensó Yuno al ver que el hombre trato de sacar el machete del suelo

-¡Yuno, rapido hay que irnos, por la ventana!- señalo la única ventada de la habitación en lo que salian el hombre había despegado el machete, pero estos ya había logrado salir, mientras corrían, vieron que el hombre enmascarado los veía por la ventana, completamente pasible y tranquilo, como si no importara que corriesen, igualmente los agarrara, pero lo que mas lo asustaba era..

 **Esa aterradora sed de sangre y muerte inminente que emanaba**

De todos los asesinos y locos que han enfrentado hasta ahora que no sea Yuno, es la primera vez que siente, que realmente podría morir esta vez, este o no Yuno a su lado

Un viento levanto la cortina de la ventana tapando al hombre enmascarado y cuando esta cayó de nuevo. **El ya no estaba**

-'Esto no es bueno…definitivamente debemos salir de este bosque…ahora…'- Yuki casi sentía que iba a llorar, ese hombre tenía la completa misión de matarlos, no había ni una pisca de humanidad o piedad en el…

 **Solo el puro deseo de matar**

-¡Tranquilo, **Yuki** , definitivamente matare a ese bastardo, y podremos volver a donde lo dejamos! ¡Asi que estate tranquilo!- le sonrió confiada, pero ni siquiera las palabras de Yuno lo ayudaron a calmarlo, ella quizá no lo veía, pero ese hombre es algo completamente diferente a lo que han luchado hasta ahora

Ella seguía corriendo hasta divisar lo que parecía ser una carpa y una fogata que aun estaba encendida

-'¿Hay personas? Quizá tengan alguna otra arma aparte de esta pistola. Necesitare algo más fuerte cuando ese tipo aparezca'- pensó Yuno detenidamente, ese machetazo de antes no era normal, pudo partirla a la mitad si lo recibía

-¿Un campamento? Espero que haya alguien…- Yuki suspiro aliviado, con más gente se sentía seguro, al menos un poco mas

-Espera **Yuki** ¿Hueles eso?- pregunto la peligrosa a lo que el joven vio confundido, hasta que le llego el olor o más bien, peste

Pero no cualquiera, una que ya llevaba conociendo desde que empezó el juego de supervivencia

-O-Oh…Dios mío…-

Yuki se tapo la boca para evitar vomitar al ver sangre y órganos regados por todos lados, incluso lo que parecía ser un corazón aplastado estaba cerca de la fogata quemándose lentamente como si se cocinara, lo peor, había una gran rastro de sangre y pisadas de botas que llevaban a un arbusto que ya estaba bastante pintado de rojo donde seguramente estaban los cadáveres. El que debió haber hecho esto seguramente ni le importaba que alguien los encontrara. Más bien, parecía que QUERÍA que los encontraran

-Las pisadas siguen hasta el camino que conducía a nuestra cabaña, por tanto el responsable fue aquel hombre enmascarado. El no es parte del juego, de ser asi vendría a matarnos directamente en lugar de molestarse con otras personas. Parece ser un asesino serial…esto puede ser peor de lo que pensé- maldijo Yuno al ver el desastre completamente inmutada por la escena, ya que ver esto no le afecta, al menos no tanto

-¿Q-Que hacemos…? Debemos salir de aquí antes de que venga. Ese tipo…no parece normal…en lo absoluto…- dijo Yuki asustado, con el tiempo perdió el miedo por el peligro gracias a las varias luchas y el apoyo de Yuno, pero el encuentro con ese hombre. Hizo que el miedo volviera, algo en él le inquietaba mucho

-No te preocupes **Yuki** , matare a ese hijo de puta antes de que te ponga las manos encima. ¿Qué dice tu diario? Con el podremos saber que hará despues- sugirió Yuno, sabiendo que con eso podrían evitar un ataque mortal en caso de que este escondido

-O-Oh, sí, tienes razón. El no debe saber sobre el poder de los Diarios, asi que tenemos ventaja, con eso estoy más tranquilo- el saco su teléfono para revisar su predicción, ahora que no había nadie para atacarlos

Sin embargo, Yuki palideció al ver lo que había escrito

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

-¡YUNO RUEDA A TU DERECHA!- grito de repente y cuando ella se dio cuenta en asesino estaba por azotar su machete y ella rápidamente hizo lo que Yuki le había ordenado lo más rapido posible, el ataque solo corto una parte de su cabello en el proceso

Yuki vio su diario algo asustado, de no ser por la predicción, Yuno habría muerto en cuestión de segundos

" _El Asesino saldrá de los arbustos y partirá a Yuno por la mitad y dará otro machetazo a su derecha"_

Yuki esquivo el segundo ataque, mientras él y Yuno se ponían del otro lado de la fogata. Yuki vio que su diario había cambiado al haber impedido el ataque

" _El Asesino caminara a través de la fogata y dará un ataque desde su lado izquierdo"_

Yuki sudo frio al leer lo que decía su predicción, esa fogata era grande, era imposible que camine a través de eso sin morir quemado, pero todo lo que podía hacer era creer en su diario

-Y-Yuno, hay que irnos de aquí, ese hombre no es normal en lo absoluto. Mi diario dice que caminara a través de esa fogata para seguir atacándonos. Es imposible que eso pase sin que muera quemado…esto es malo, ¡Demos irnos!-

Ellos vieron como el asesino camino a través del fuego sin inmutarse de que las llamas corran a través de su cuerpo, el solo siguió adelante, como si no sintiera nada, dejando a ambos adolescentes en shock

-¡YUNO, VAMOS!-

Agarro a Yuno de su mano y salieron corriendo lo más rapido que podían mientras el asesino solo caminaba al paso que su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas, pero solo se tomaba su tiempo, y Yuki tenía el mismo presentimiento otra vez. Que no importa a donde vayan, el los encontrara y los matara

Sin importar lo que hagan…

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

 **Otro rato despues**

Yuno y Yuki seguían corriendo, pero apenas llegaron a otra zona amplia del bosque, estos vieron como un gran parte estaba en llamas, el fuego se empezó a expandir y cuando menos se dan cuenta el asesino en llamas estaba por azotar su machete sobre Yuki pero Yuno lo empujo y ella lo esquivo a duras penas, el ataque logro dejar un ligero corte en el hombro de Yuno, si no lo esquivaba podría haber quedado sin brazo

Ahora estaba en una especie de zona sin retorno, con el fuego por todos lados

-¡YUKI, CORRE! ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE EL!-

Ella saco una escopeta que encontró en la carpa de esas personas, al parecer vinieron a cazar animales y por ello trajeron armas, aunque solo haya sido el hombre. El Asesino se acerco igualmente sin miedo

-¡Grrr! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido en nuestro camino!- Yuno le apunto con la escopeta pero el solo se siguió acercando igualmente sin miedo algo o titubeo

-¡Tch!-

 **¡CLICK! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Los cartuchos cayeron mientras las ráfagas golpeaban el pecho y estomago del asesino que solo retrocedía un poco pero… **no moría**.

(Escuchar: Psychosocial de Slipknot)

Jason Voorhees, solo veía inmutado como esa chica de pelo rosa le disparaba con esa escopeta, aunque las balas atravesaran su cuerpo, no dejo de avanzar. Ya que su mama le dijo que sin importar lo que hagan el nunca morirá, y podrá llevar a cabo su venganza sin importar que.

Gasai Yuno veían en shock y cada vez el sentimiento de correr invadía su mente al ver que ese hombre…no, **ese monstruo** no morirá sin importar cuantos disparos asestaran su cuerpo

-'¡Maldita sea…!'- Yuno se quedo sin cartuchos asi que tiro la escopeta y saco su pistola 9mm y su cuchillo, pero sabía que de nada serviría, si una escopeta para cazar osos no lo detuvo, peor lo harían estas armas

 **¡BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

Ella rápidamente saco su teléfono para el mensaje que tenia la predicción de lo que hará Yuki, el se fue corriendo asi que probablemente esté bien, o eso pensó, hasta que vio la predicción

" _Yuki se trepara a la espalda del Asesino y le clavara un cuchillo en el cuello y posiblemente mate al psicópata"_

-¡ **YUKI**! ¡ESPERA!-

 **¡SLASH!**

Ya era tarde, Yuki se había trepado a su espalda sin que Jason se diera cuenta y antes de agarrarlo Yuki alcanzo a clavar el cuchillo lo más profundo posible en su cuello dejando que un gran chorro de sangre salga disparado, aunque esa sangre apestaba de forma horrible y parecía que había agua y otras cosas mescladas en ella, Yuki está casi a punto de vomitar al sentir ese olor y peor aun como estaba manchado en su cara y ropa

El se soltó cayendo sobre su trasero pero fue ayudado por Yuno, los dos vieron como el asesino se tambaleaba mientras agarraba la herida, sin embargo cuando trato de sacar el cuchillo mas y mas sangre salía, pero a la final lo saco y un gran charco de esa asquerosa sustancia salió

-¡N-No…no puede ser…! ¡Él…!- Yuki sudo frio al ver como el Asesino dejo de tambalearse y la sangre salía cada vez menos, ellos veían en shock como el monstruo los veía detenidamente, luego de un rato de silencio, volvió a hacer su camino directo hacia ellos

-¡Mierda…mierda…!- Yuki estaba paralizado, el aura que emitía ese monstruo era aterrador, literalmente decía muerte y nada más, se estaba acercando, y Yuno estaba igual, ese sujeto es algo que jamás pensaron que siquiera existiera, quizá en las pesadillas, pero ahora estaba frente a ellos

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

"… _ **Ch-Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

De nuevo ese aterrador sonido, el solo escucharlo ya les decía de una muerte inminente. No podían ir a ningún lado. Ahora mismo el bosque entero estaba en llamas. Las únicas opciones que quedaban eran…

 **Pelear o Morir**

-Yuno…-

-Si, **Yuki** …-

Ella lo miro a los ojos mientras Jason siguió su camino lentamente hacia ellos levantando su machete listo para partirlos a los dos por la mitad

Ella vio a su amado que estaba con un leve sonrojo mientras una lágrima caía por su ojo derecho

-Te amo…-

. . . . . . . . . . .

-También yo… Te amo, **Yuki~** -

Los dos se besaron ya sea por última vez agarrados fuertemente de la mano esperando su cruel destino, Jason se había acercado hasta estar a solo unos pocos centímetros de ellos quienes habían cerrado fuertemente los ojos, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

 **¡SLASH!**

"… _ **Ch-Ch-Ch…Ha-Ha-Ha…"**_

"… _ **Ch-Ha…Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

 **¿FIN…?**

 **¡UFFFF! Bueno, se que probablemente les haya dado ganas de ver mas ya que deje ese final de suspenso…pero no lo hare ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok no, esto es un One Shot, o más bien, un experimento de prueba para ver que tanto les puede gustar, dependiendo del grado de aprecio y opiniones lo volver una serie pero si no, se quedara como un One Shot o sacare un segundo cap para darle el final definitivo, por si acaso les interesa saber cómo termina esta historia intrigante, se podría decir que solo es de prueba**

 **Quería que fuera un DEATH BATTLE, pero no podía formar un escenario en el que Yuno le dé pelea a Jason, ya que en armas o en fuerza porque Jason es un monstruo Sobrehumano, supongo que esto lo hice porque siempre decían que Yuno es la Yandere y asesina definitiva y que no había nadie capaz de ganarle, cuando técnicamente Kanade (ELFEN LIED) La haría pedazos en segundos, como sea, sé que es corto, pero eso es porque es un ONE SHOT, pero por ello y gracias a ese final, quiero saber si quieren que se aun TWO SHOTS o si lo haga una seria, quiero ver su opinión**

 **Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen su comentario, cuídense y ¡FELIZ VIERNES 13! (Posiblemente en tu pais ya no lo sea o no tiene pero YOLO en mi pais todavía lo es :v)**

 **Mata ne~! Min'na-san ^w^/**


	2. NewBorn

**¡BIENVENIDOS INFAMES ANCIANOS! MI PUBLICO QUERIDO Y CONOCEDOR DE LA BUENA CULTURA. ¡SOY YO, INFERNOOOOO! CON UN ESPECIAL DE ULTIMA HORA**

 **Bueno, así está la cosa, quería aprovechar mostrándoles este pequeño especial que prometí hace mucho tiempo, ya que la gente quería saber que paso en el capitulo anterior, por ese final tan de suspenso. HE VENIDO A ACLARAR SUS DUDAS CON ESTE ESPECIAL**

 **Luz, Cámara…**

 **¡ACCION!**

 **Friday the 13th: Bloody Diaries**

 **SPIN OFF: New Born**

Recapitulando acontecimientos pasados. Yukiteru Amano y Gasai Yuno, dos de los últimos supervivientes del juego de supervivencia del Dios Deus; había conseguido escapar a una cabaña en el bosque de los Estados Unidos donde por fin podrían encontrar paz, y dar rienda suelta al amor que tienen entre ellos, aunque uno sea un cobarde lamentable y la otra una adolescente con severos problemas de esquizofrenia.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron en consideración que su "nido de amor", perturbaría el letargo de un homicida sanguinario que porta unas mascara de jockey cuya misión en este mundo, es purgar su territorio de mocosos calenturientos infraganti, que creen que no les pasara nada por tener sexo prematuro en las entrañas del bosque en la noche

Enserio ¿Quién es tan idiota para hacer eso? La juventud millenial podría ser.

Yuki y Yuno se las arreglaron para sobrevivir el primer encuentro con el asesino enmascarado, consiguiendo escapar de la cabaña, lastimosamente una vez se adentraron al bosque, habían firmado sus sentencias de muerte, al ver que no había manera de escapar. En su segundo encuentro con el homicida, resulto en un incendio forestal, cortando aun mas sus posibilidades de escapar

Finalmente, en su ultimo encuentro, Yukiteru Amano y Gasai Yuno, se miraron fijamente antes de compartir un ultimo beso, amargado por las lagrimas mientras el asesino, conocido como Jason Voorhees los había acorralado, levantando lentamente su legendario y afilado machete de hierro

" _ **Ch…Pa…Ch-Ch-Ch"**_

 _ **SLASH!**_

 _ **(Listen: Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Part VI Jason Lives Opening Theme)**_

La sangre empezó a dispararse por todo el lugar, una vista gore y desagradable, con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados, los enamorados Yuki y Yuno se rehusaban a ver, pero…algo no estaba bien. _**No sentían dolor.**_

Yuno, siendo la mas indiferente (por no decir valiente), rompió el beso con Yuki y mira a la escena de lo que pudo ser su probable muerte, solo para ver en shock.

 _ **Jason había sido partido por en dos, de la cabeza hacia la media**_

-¡¿Q-Que…?!- Yuki al escuchar la exclamación de su compañera decidió abrir un poco los ojos para ver que es lo que había sucedido, aunque un estaba asustado y temblando

-¿Y-Yuno…e-estamos muertos? ¿E-Es el infierno? D-Debe serlo…b-basura como yo no se merece nada mas que eso…- se lamentaba el insignificante hipócrita cobarde, cuyas piernas temblaban, y un líquido caliente amarillo las adornaba

-Yuki…alguien mas esta aquí, no se quien sea, pero parece que acabo con ese hombre loco- señalo la peli rosada al cuerpo partido en dos del asesino que los estaba acosando por todo el bosque

-No solo eso. El fuego desapareció. Estoy empezando a tener una mala sensación ahora mismo- Yuki tembloroso se acurruco cerca de Yuno, nadando por protección de lo que sea que lo esté acechando ahora

 _-Realmente eres una excusa de hombre, First, para dejar que tu linda novia proteja tu culo-_ una voz familiar se hizo presente, los dos adolescentes buscaban con la mirada a todas sus direcciones, sin pista alguna

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Yuno vio cada vez mas enojada por estas molestias que se siguen poniendo en su camino y el de su amado Yuki.

El pelinegro temeroso se armo con un cuchillo, pero su mirada de desesperación y cobardía demostraban que tanta confianza tenia en su invalido intento por mostrar que podía defenderse.

"TENGO MIEDOOOOOO!" pensó el pobre de Yuki mientras el liquido caliente recorría sus pantalones

 _-Aquí arriba, par de tortolos"-_ nuevamente la voz familiar hablo; los susodichos levantaron la vista solo para mostrar shock

" _¡URYŪ_ _ **MINENE!"**_ exclamaron al unísono viendo a un fantasma del pasado regresar, y verlo por encima de ellos.

Uryū Minene, también conocida como "La Novena", otra de los jugadores en la matanza de Deus Ex Machina con los teléfonos especiales, Uryū fue una terrorista y la primera dueña de Diario con la que se toparon, ella había hecho explotar su escuela y amenazado a sus amigos con los mataría a todos en la explosión si no los entregaban, pero se las arreglaron para escapar la situación y también dañar uno de los ojos de Uryū en el proceso.

Sin embargo, había un problema, _**ella murió,**_ _ella definitivamente murió en la explosión de la bóveda hace ya un mes._ Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando?

 **-¿C-Como?-** las palabras de Yuno eran acidas, no solo se sentía la incredulidad en su rostro, para también una mirada punzante, mostrando que la mataría si tenia planeado hacerle algo a Yuki y su Diario.

 _-Podrías decir que ese maldito de Deus tuvo algo que ver. Pero el porque estoy aquí…bueno, eso serias tu-_ señalo a la peli rosada, quien al ver que actuar confundida no funcionaria, apretó los dientes fuertemente

-¿Y-Yuno…? ¿Por qué a Yuno?- Yuki trato de meterse a la conversación, ahora que el asesino había sido derrotado, se calmo un poco, pero ahora era Minene la que le encogía los huevos

-¡YUNO! ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?- Yuki se estaba entrando en pánico, mientras Yuno mordía su pulgar fuertemente pensando que hacer

 _-Oye, "Second", si lo que me dijo Deus y ese chico Akise dijo es cierto. Entonces eres aun mas perra de lo que pensé que eras-_ escupió Minene en desagrado, señalando a Yuno, la susodicha, mostro su característica mirada psicótica llena de ira asesina

-"Deus, y el maldito sabelotodo…"- las imágenes de ambos ardían en la mente de Yuno

Sin embargo, la peli rosa finalmente se soltó. Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, haciendo a Yuki casi cagarse del miedo, al ver que Yuno entro en su zona de psicópata, una vez que la risa termino, miro a Minene con esos ojos desquiciados

 **-¡NO IMPORTA! ¡ME OISTE PERRA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA AHORA! ¡IGUALMENTE CONSEGUIRE QUE YUKI GANE ESTE ESTUPIDO JUEGO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE! ¡Y ESTA VEZ SERA DE VERDAD!-** exclamo eufórica mientras soltaba otra carcajada eufórica

Entre todo el desenfreno, Yuki se quedo con las palabras de Yuno en su mente, había algo que llamo su atención

-"Ella dijo 'esta vez', ¿Quiere decir con eso?"- pensó el pelinegro

 _*Significa que esta no es la Yuno de este mundo, Yuki-chan*_

El pelinegro se sobresalto al escuchar la voz juguetona e infantil detrás de él, al darse vuelta se sorprendió de ver a una chica pequeña, de piel morena con ropas llamativas, una "X" blanca en la frente y cabello purpura claro

-¡MURUMURU!-

 _*Hola, First*_ respondió la pequeña MuruMuru con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Yuki, de pronto la sonrisa inocente de la pequeña se convirtió en una más maliciosa y juguetona

 _*Fufufu~ ¿Por donde debería comenzar~?*_ se pregunto con la mano en la barbilla, mirando a Yuki con una sonrisa extrovertida

-¡VAMOS YUKI! ¡MURUMURU ENCARGATE DE ELLA!- sin previo aviso, Yuno agarro la mano de su novio y empezó a correr hacia el lado oeste del bosque

 _-¡¿CREES QUE TE DEJARE IR SOLO ASI, SECOND?!-_

Minene se precipito hacia ellos, solo para ser bloqueada por MuruMuru, que manifestó energía de color negro en sus manos, Minene tuvo poco tiempo de reaccionar al poderoso impacto de MuruMuru, la fuerza de empuje la quito del cielo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza

 _-¡Maldición…!-_ se quejo la chica terrorista mientras se levantaba

 _*¿No creías que te dejaría ir tras ellos tan fácilmente, o sí?*_ se burló la pequeña niña demonio. Minene se levantó rápidamente con las defensas altas

 _-"Asi que de verdad no será tan fácil, espero estemos a mano ahora,_ _ **Deus**_ _"-_ Minene se prepara para la inminente batalla, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer movimiento, se detuvo en seco, cuando sintió un frio horrible pasar por toda su espalda, seguido por un aura asesina y sed de sangre tan descomunal e intimidante que casi hace que moje sus bragas

"… _ **Ch-Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

"… _ **Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

Minene lo esquivo a penas, dado que el machete consiguió rebanar una parte de su pie, aunque fue superficial, fue un corte limpio

 _*Increíble…sigue vivo…*_ MuruMuru veía al sujeto de mascara de Jockey salir de entre la oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba en una piensa, aunque se veía que su máscara tenía la seña de haber sido partida a la mitad, pero no se caía de su rostro

" _ **Ch…Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch…"**_

 **(Listen: Friday the 13** **th** **Part VII New Blood Soundtrack)**

 **Jason Voorhees** miraba intensamente a la chica de cabellos morados que lo había partido por la mitad, y que había dejado escapar a aquellos adolescentes que profanaban su hogar, cualquiera que se interponga en su venganza eterna

" _ **Deben morir. Debes matarlos a todos, mi lindo, lindo niño especial Jason.**_ _ **Esos niños maleducados deben pagar."**_

 _ **[ S]**_

Las palabras de su amada madre resonaban en el Alma de Jason. El asesino enmascarado, agarro su machete fuertemente, su aura intimidante era _**sofocante**_ , Minene nunca había visto al como esto.

La terrorista empezó a sudar mientras veía a ese monstruo acercarse paso a paso, pensando en que hacer. Hasta que miro a su lado, MuruMuru seguía inmutada mientras analizaba al hombre alto

 _-Que me trague el infierno por lo que diré. ¿Tegua?-_ Minene miro a la niña morena con una cara derrotada y un poco de desagrado

La susodicha la mira con una sonrisa burlona.

 _*Asi que también te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Este tipo realmente es aterrador, querer ir tan apurado por estas dos lindas señoritas en el primer Round. Bien, juguemos, Novena*_ MuruMuru se puso en posición de ataque al lado de Minene, ambas esperando la furiosa embestida de Jason.

 **Con Yuno y Yuki**

Adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque, hacia una posible salida. Gasai Yuno contaba sus posibilidades ahora que fue descubierta

-"A estas alturas solo queda el plan de emergencia"- pensó mientras una sustancia/energía negra empezó a manifestarse en su cuerpo, Yuki veía intrigado como de repente dicha sustancia crea un nuevo atuendo para Yuno, unas ropas completamente negras de cuerpo completo y una gabardina con aspectos rasgados.

-Y-Yuno… ¿Esas…ropas?- pregunto Yuki asustado, ya había perdido completamente la línea de eventos, ya no sabia que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, lo que le dijo MuruMuru hizo click en su mente

-¡Y-Yuno! ¿Es cierto? ¿No eres de este mundo? ¡Lo que MuruMuru dijo…es mentira! ¿Verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa asustada y temblorosa

No obtuvo respuesta

-¿Yuno?-

No hay respuesta

Cuando los dos llegaron al otro lado del bosque, encontraron unas instalaciones abandonadas, llenas de cabañas destrozadas, oficinas de madera viejos y otras asciendas

 **-Un campamento abandonado…-** finalmente Yuno hablo, sin responder a nada de lo que dijo su amado, ella decidió seguir adelante y prepararse para la batalla. Porque…Yuno sabía que no sería suficiente

 **¡SMASH!**

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Yuki grito a todo pulmón al ver el impacto frente a ellos, algo cayo desde el cielo sin previo aviso

 **-Parece que tenia razón. Ese sujeto no es normal-** Yuki no entendía lo que dijo la peli rosa, hasta que el polvo se disipo dando una vista completa del objeto que cayo, o más bien, la persona

" _ **Ch-Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch"**_

Jason lentamente se levantaba del cráter, varios huecos en su cuerpo hechos por los picos de energía negra de MuruMuru se empezaban a cerrar rápidamente, los huesos rotos por la caída también se curaban, empezó a caminar fuera del cráter como si nada. Solo ver justo enfrente de él, a los chicos de hace rato. Su sangre hirviendo, tomo su machete de nuevo, caminando de nuevo hacia ellos.

Yuki soltó el agarre de Yuno y cayó al piso, simplemente no tenía la fuerza en sus piernas para estar de pie, era la primera vez en toda su vida… _ **que sentía una sed de sangre y odio tan inconmensurable**_.

" _ **CH-CH-CH…HA-HA-HA"**_

" _ **CH-HA-CH-CH-CH"**_

 **-Esta vez te aplastare-** amenazo Yuno levantando su mano lentamente, mientras Jason hacia su paso a prisa

 **-Muere-**

A solo unos metros, antes de que Jason azotara su machete, una gigantesca esfera de metal aplasto al asesino enmascarado enterrándolo en el suelo

-¡W-Whoa!- Yuki exclamo en asombro, sorpresa y miedo al ver la gigantesca bola materializarse de la nada

 **-Fu~. Está bien. Yuki, sobre lo que me preguntaste-** Yuno se volteo a ver a su amado, quien se levanto de la conmoción, aunque sus piernas aun temblaban

 **-La Yuno de este mundo. La mate yo-** comenzó su anécdota, Yuki, aunque asombrado decidió escucharla hasta el final

 **-En el primer mundo. Fue donde te conocí por primera vez. Eras tan valiente, intrépido y bastante decidido, en el momento en que las cosas mas duras se volvían, mas coraje me dabas, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sabía. Al final solo quedamos los dos, sabíamos que uno debía morir. Pero nunca decidimos, éramos muy egoístas los dos. Pero finalmente acordamos, que sin importar que, siempre estaríamos juntos. Por lo que acordamos morir al mismo tiempo. Tomando una píldora de veneno, pero yo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Ya que sabia que nuestras almas nunca se encontrarían debido a las reglas de Deus, y un mundo sin Yuki, era uno en el que valía la pena vivir. Por ello escupí la píldora cuando vi que estabas muerto. De esa forma gane el juego y reemplace a Deus, una vez que obtuve los poderes divinos, use todo mi poder para viajas a este mundo y empezar de nuevo. Salvo por el control de "La Esfera", volar y las ropas de "Dios", no puedo hacer nada más. Por eso decidí tomar a la MuruMuru del primer mundo conmigo, para que me asistiera. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, fue lo mas feliz que me paso en la vida, simplemente no podía dejarte ir, tenia fe de que iba a ser diferente. Porque ya sabia lo que iba a pasar, podía cambiar el futuro…pero no lo logre. Nunca te dije, porque miedo a que pudieras odiarme-** termino su historia

Yuki estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que Yuno 1 le estaba contando, lo que significa que la Yuno de este mundo, la que estaba predestinado a conocer y de quien se enamoraría, había muerto, pero aun así no pudo culparla, no había ira alguna la cual descargar. Yuki veía los ojos llorosos de la Yuno frente a él

-Yo nunca podría odiarte. Porque la Yuno que me ha acompañado hasta ahora, es la única Yuno que necesito, y la única que amo-

 **-Y-Yuki~…-**

Amos amantes se acercaron lentamente, para intercambiar un apasionado beso

"… _ **CH-CH…"**_

 _ **¡CRACK! ¡SMASH! ¡SPLASH!**_

El liquido rojo y caliente salpico el rostro de Yuki, sobresaltándolo estrepitosamente y haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando se limpió la sustancia roja del rostro. Miro en shock con la amplitud de sus ojos al máximo. El sonido desagradable de la carne cayendo, el chirrido de sangre llenando y coloreando el aire y el suelo. Era la escena más grotesca posible.

 **Un gran puño había perforado el rostro de Yuno, desde la parte posterior del cráneo, hasta hacer paso del otro lado, dejando un gran hoyo**

-A-Ah…! Gah…GUBUWAAAAAAAAHHH! *Tos* *Tos*- Yuki vomito em gran cantidad, era la primera vez que veía algo tan grotesco, había visto gente ser apuñalada, recibir disparos, y ser quemado vivo. Pero nunca a un ser humano tener su cráneo perforado y atravesado por un puño antes. Era demasiado

El puño se retiro dejando un gran agujero en el cráneo de Yuno, quien cayo al piso quedando inmóvil e inerte. Yuki seguía ahí en estado de shock, ni siquiera noto el mensaje en su teléfono que le decía "Ganaste". Las ropas negras de Yuno se desvanecían así mismo como el resto de su cuerpo, mientras que Yuki se le manifestaron sus ropas negras, como el nuevo Dios Deus Ex Machina

 **Pero el seguía petrificado, ni siquiera lo noto**

-Y-Yu-Yuno…no…No…NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- el pelinegro perdió su mente, simplemente se limito a gritar de dolor y tristeza, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo agarrando fuertemente su cabeza

" _ **Ch-Ha-Ch-Ch-Ch"**_

 _ **¡CRACK! ¡SPLASH!**_

Yuki ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar o hablar, ni una sola acción, Jason no le dio ni un segundo de que se recuperara del shock. El Asesino de Crystal Lake solo tomo su camino recto. Aplastando la cabeza de Yuki que se revolcaba en el suelo desprotegido.

Vivo como un cobarde. Y murió como un miserable

Al igual que un idiota desafortunado, no duro ni cinco segundos como un Dios.

Apenas unos segundos después. MuruMuru llego a la escena junto a Minene, lo curioso es que había otra MuruMuru con ellos, pero esta estaba encadenada con las cadenas negras y en su frente ya no estaba la cruz blanca hecha de bandas, sino un número "1", así como la otra MuruMuru tenía un número "2"

 _-P-Parece que, llegamos tarde-_ comento Minene, Yuno y Yuki fueron brutalmente asesinados, mientras el hombre enmascaro por alguna razón, se quedo tieso en el lugar en el que estaba

 _*E-Esta… ¿Muerto?*_ pregunto la MuruMuru "2", al ver al hombre enmascarado para fijamente en un solo lugar sin moverse

 _-No lo sé. Tampoco espero averiguarlo. Aunque algo me molesta, ese tipo mato a Yuno, por consecuente la destrucción de su Diario convirtió a Yuki en el nuevo Deus. Pero al no soportar la muerte de Yuno, el enmascarado lo termino matando. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Acaso Deus planeo algo en caso de que el Dios recién nacido muera?-_ pregunto Minene haciendo sus conjeturas, era claro que algo como esto no debía pasar

 _*Supongo que esto paso porque Yuno "1" intervino tanto con las líneas de tiempo al venir aquí. Que cambió el resultado final. En el Primer Mundo, Yuno y Yuki fueron a una cabaña apartada en de la ciudad. En la colina detrás de su escuela, donde se desarrolló su desenlace trágico. Pero en este mundo, Yuno decidió hacer algo diferente para cambiar ese futuro al venir a una locación completamente diferente a la anterior. Pero solo obtuvo un final aun mas horrible*_ explico MuruMuru "2"

 _-Ya, pero eso no explica que pasara ahora. Ese tipo sigue sin moverse-_ señalo a Jason quien seguía quieto. Sin embargo, MuruMuru "2" veía preocupada con un ceño fruncido, mientras el miedo recorría su cuerpo

 _*Asi es. Este es el peor de los escenarios. Deus sabía que Yuno o Yuki serían los últimos en sobrevivir, él sabía que cualquiera de los dos era apto para reemplazarlo. Pero cuando la Yuno "1" desestabilizo las líneas de tiempo al venir aquí. Este mundo se convirtió en uno donde las posibilidades eran múltiples y los desenlaces diferentes. Pero Yuno "1" se aseguró de seguir la misma cronología de su mundo, únicamente interviniendo en momentos cruciales, pero el daño estaba hecho. Sin embargo, Deus dijo, que sin importar cual fuese elegida. El resultado final, siempre será uno horrible y aterrador*_ ahora le toco explicar a la MuruMuru "1"

 _-Espera. Estas diciendo, que dado lo que hizo Yuno "1", termino involucrando a este monstruo sobrenatural en el juego.- dijo Minene_

 _*Asi es, las reglas de este mundo se empezaron distorsionar. Ahora mismo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, incluso si esta contra las reglas. Pero existe una regla suprema que no se puede romper*_ MuruMuru "2" se veía preocupada esperando lo peor, Minene temía preguntar, pero no se contuvo

 _-¿Y esa seria?-_

 _ ***Aquel que mate al nuevo Deus. Deberá tomar su lugar***_

 _-Espera un momento. El Deus de es mundo, el Mundo 2 como quiera llamarlo, me dio sus poderes y murió para que detenga a Yuno, como es posible que Yuki haya conseguido eso en primer lugar-_ exclamo Minene, nada de lo que pasaba tenia sentido, no era lógico.

Minene se tomo su momento para hablar.

 _*Recuerdas que dije. Que al momento de que llego Yuno, la casualidad y posibilidad, se habían distorsionado en este mundo. Gasai Yuno, al momento de morir, el resto de energía que quedaba en su cuerpo colapso y exploto, la energía inestable que altera la casualidad del espacio y el tiempo. Nos envió a todos nosotros en un radio de cien kilómetros, a un nuevo Mundo. El Mundo 3. Y ahora con la Muerte de recién nacido "Deus" Yuki. Ese hombre enmascarado, esta asimilando los poderes de Deus*_ explico MuruMuru "2"

Minene escucha completamente incrédula, nada tenia sentido, pero estaba segura de una cosa.

 _-Esto…será horrible-_

" _ **CH-CH-CH…HA-HA-HA"**_

Las tres vieron como la energía/sustancia negra se manifestó en su cuerpo. Sus viejas ropas fueron engullidas. Pero… _había algo distinto_. Las ropas de Yuki y Yuno eran negras en efecto, pero las que este hombre enmascarado engendro.

 **[NEGRO ABSOLUTO]**

Era como si de repente sus ropas se tragaran el color y el paisaje. Un negro tan fuerte que solo daba la alusión semejante el aterrador y vacío espacio profundo

 _*Minene…*_ le dirigió la palabra la pequeña niña peliblanca

 _*Llévate a MuruMuru "1" de regreso._ _Con tus poderes tendrás suficiente para un viaje de ida*_ la susodicha vio confundida como de repente ella le entro a MuruMuru "1" aun encadenada

 _*¡Oi! ¡Espera que vas a hacer!*_ le grito exasperada al ver como MuruMuru "2" flotaba lentamente hacia Jason, quien veía a su nuevo yo con cautela

MuruMuru "2" podía sentir como la conexión con su nuevo "Maestro" se formaba, sus recuerdos, su vida y todo lo que representa paso por su mente.

Se acerco hasta estar a menos de dos metros de él. Finalmente, MuruMuru hizo se arrodillo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

 _ ***Sera un placer estar bajo su tutela. Nuevo Deus Ex Machina.***_

 _ ***Jason Voorhees-sama***_

Él podía escucharla, no solo en su mente. Sentía como si estuviesen conectados, podía sentirlo en su alma.

Esta niña. No era una amenaza. Jason empezó a sentir nuevas cosas. Sentía que podía hacer más. Ya sea instinto o intuición. El asesino enmascarado empezó a entender cosas. Su ya extremadamente dañado cerebro empezó a sanarse, lentamente sentí como la energía nueva que rebosaba su cuerpo le daba una mejoría en todo su ser

Su machete, se convirtió en una hoja completamente negra, rodeada de un aura morada oscura

 _*Mi nombre es MuruMuru. De aquí en adelante, estaré con usted, hasta en fin de los tiempos*_

" _ **Muru…Muru"**_

"… _ **Es…bue…na…"**_

" _ **Ni…ña"**_

Lentamente formo palabras. Sus cuerdas vocales ya destrozadas con el tiempo empezaron a sanar. Jason Voorhees había renacido.

Como el nuevo Dios del Espacio y Tiempo. Vida y Muerte

El hombre enmascarado sobo la cabeza de MuruMuru, para luego hacer su camino hacia la profundidad del bosque. Hacia su hogar, este siendo seguido por su nueva mano derecha.

El Vengativo Espíritu de Crystal Lake. **Ha vuelto**

De esa forma. Regresaron al Mundo 2. Donde Jason volvió a sembrar el terror. Ahora más imparable que nunca.

 **Fin.**

 **¡BIEN! ¡YA ESTA¡ ¡NO MAS! USTEDES LO QUEIAN Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN. EL ABSOLUTO FINAL DE ESTA BATALLA.**

 **Realmente me siento un poco conforme con lo que he hecho, siempre me imagine como seria Jason si tuviera mas poderes que los que ya tiene, sería una bestia D:**

 **Como sea, solo para reiterar aun es VIERNES 13 aquí en Ecuador, aunque ya sean las 11:37 de la noche, todavía no es 14 y eso es suficiente para mí. Llevo haciendo esto desde ayer. Asi es, escribir esto solo me tomo ayer y un poco de hoy. Es que en la tarde me fui a ver ANT-MAN AND THE WASP, y no quería perder la oportunidad XD**

 **Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gusto no olviden dejar su comentario.**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! ¡CHAO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION!**

 **Mata nee~ Min'na-san ^w^/**

 **PD: PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: "SIGO TRABAJANDO EN ELLO :v"**


End file.
